Thank you, Come again
by We'reAllInsomniacs
Summary: It's hard to do it by yourself, sometimes. This is where Ichigo comes into the picture. :D


"Urk…"

Orihime stretched herself to the limit trying to reach the book she wanted on the top shelf, but it was no use. She wasn't tall enough, jumping didn't even work, and she needed a ladder. She wasn't going to give up though…If only she could find _something_ to use as a footstool.

Looking around, she realized that no one would notice if she took a few large books off of the lower shelves and piled them up. No one would suspect anything, right? Right.

She proceeded to stack her makeshift stepladder, struggling with the weight of the huge encyclopedias. When it seemed high enough, she gave it a try.

"Almost…there…"

Determined to get her book, Orihime stretched even further.

"Ugh…"

When her fingers finally touched the book, she was overjoyed. To relax her arm, she lowered it for a second before raising it again.

"Here."

Warm fingers brushed over hers as her helper slid the book out of its spot and took it down for her. Orihime could feel shivers go up her spine at the physical contact, and she lost her balance.

"Ah…!"

"Inoue!"

Orihime opened her eyes cautiously, scared that she might have broken something and have to pay the library for the ruckus she'd caused in a quiet environment. When her eyes were fully opened, she was able to gather in her surroundings, and realized that she was caught before she hit the floor. Therefore she gazed straight into the dark hazel eyes of her savior, a.k.a. her major crush, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!"

Concerned, Ichigo's usual scowl was deepened considerably. "Are you all right?"

_More than all right, actually,_ Orihime thought as she blushed to the roots of her hair. "Um…I'm…I'm…fine…"

When they both realized the extremely close proximity of the situation, they both turned beet red. Ichigo quickly righted her into a standing position and looked away.

"T-Thank you."

"Uh…You're welcome." Remembering that he was still holding her book, he placed it in her hands. "And here's your book."

"Thanks."

After a minute of silence had passed, Orihime and Ichigo both bent down to put away the books she'd taken out earlier. Their hands brushed again.

"Uh…"

"Sorry…"

Their former blushes returned full force as they hastily shoved the heavy encyclopedias into their original places. Standing up after the job was done, they both murmured some sort of apology and stumbled over each others' feet as they quickly walked out of the section as if nothing had happened. People sent curious, annoyed, or weird looks their way, but they didn't really care about that at the moment.

"…So."

They weren't looking at each other, but tried to strike up a conversation anyway.

"What's your book about?"

"It's a fairytale, actually. I know it sounds childish to be reading them at my age, but I love them. It's called, _The Lonely Princess and her Lovely Dreams._"

"Sounds like your type."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Orihime checked her book out at the front desk while Ichigo waited for her at the main entrance. She ran up to him and he opened the door for her as they walked outside into the cool autumn afternoon.

"You going home now, Inoue?"

"Yup!"

"Want me to take you?"

"Really? You would?"

"Sure, why not?"

Orihime's stomach fluttered as she looked up at him. His face was one she knew she would always remember, just like her older brother's. She broke out into a warm smile.

"Okay!"

The two teens started on their way as the sky began to set slowly on the horizon.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"There's an old myth that says two people who knew each other in this era might meet up again a thousand years from now. Do you think…Do you think we'd meet again as well?"

Ichigo genuinely put some thought into this. He gave an honest answer.

"I dunno." _I hope we do._ "I guess we would."

Orihime laughed merrily. "I have a feeling we will! I mean, if it were true."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay."

When they reached their destination, they stood still for a moment, basking in the sunlight. Ichigo spoke up first.

"See ya, Inoue."

"You too! Thanks for walking me home. Have a good day, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo bid her farewell as he left, and Orihime waved until he was out of sight. Sighing, she leaned against her doorframe and replayed today's scene in the library in her head.

_Kurosaki-kun…There's no chance that we wouldn't meet. Because I'd go find you, even if it takes me a whole lifetime._

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, Ichihime. Um, yeah. My OTP is still Renruki, but I get inspired for Ichihime more when it comes to writing (Renruki when it comes to drawing) XD ;; Their characters are easier to work with, especially when it comes to writing fluffy stuff. So yea. 

Oh, and I don't know if that's the exact myth. There're so many versions of the '1000 years later' thing, and I just wanted to add it in, so blah.

Don't ask me why the title is 'Thank you, Come again." I'm just weird like that.

Just another one-shot thingy.


End file.
